Daddy's Kisses
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This is moments of Jango Fett and Boba Fett's father and son bond
1. chapter 1

**Summary:Daddy Jango always gives his son kisses. That isn't like him, but he loves Boba anyway.**

 **[1 months old:**

Boba laughed and laughed. His daddy was tickling him so much! " Oh my sweet Boba, I love you so much." Boba just continued to laugh. Jango flips him upside down and kisses him everywhere on his face. "Ha ha ha!" Laughed Boba. He loves his daddy.

 **[6 months old:**

Boba just wouldn't stop crying. Jango layed him down on the bed laying beside him, watching his son crying his lungs out. "Waaaaa!" Jango felt defeated. He earlier took Boba to the doctor and they say that Boba had a fever. Boba kept refusing his bottle and kept on squirming in his arms that result of him being on the bed and just cry. Jango puts the back of his hand on his baby's forehead. He took it away. Minutes later Boba calmed down a bit. Jango was now holding him bridal style. He leaned down and kissed Boba's cheek. Boba slowly looked up at him and smiled a toothy grin and cupped his daddy's face with his hands. "Oh my sweet Boba." Boba really loves his daddy.

[ **1 year old:**

Boba Fett ran everywhere once he mastered his walking skills. And it's driving Jango nuts! "Boba! Stop running around!... You brat!" He yelled. Boba then got what he deserved.(He is a brat though, don't blame me.) In slow motion he was laughing then he tripped over a he has a shocked on his face. (Thump!) he fell. "(Sniff)..Waaaaa..daddy!" Boba cried and cried and cried. Jango speed over to his son. Boba's knee has a little scratch. "Oh Boba." Jango got out his kit and cleaned up and bandage the cut. He kissed the injury."It's okay baby. Boo Boo is all better now, but listen to daddy next time." Boba smiled at his dad. He giggle and gave his daddy a sloppy sweet kiss on the cheek. He loves his daddy.

 **[5 years old:**

Today is Jango's birthday. Nobody dared ask him how old he was. Boba wanted to do something nice for his dad. So he asked Zam Wessell for help." Zam, What does daddy like?" He asked. Zam glanced down at him."Well, He does like a golden retriever as a pet, but he is afraid for you Boba." So Boba went to a pet store. He walked up to a retriever. He saw $155.00 as a price tag. "Damn it! I only got $86.00. I don't have enough for daddy's gift." Boba walked home slowly. Over several hour he had a lemonade stand and raised more than enough money to get the dog. He had $238.56 in total. Boba went to get his little kiddy wallet. When he came back however,the money was gone! Boba started to cry."(sniff) I..never got to get daddy's present.(tears streaming). Boba cried. Jango was walking and when he saw Boba's face, he dashed over to him. "Boba? Why are you crying?" Boba immediately wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "(Sobs) Daddy I'm so sorry. Today is your birthday and I wanted to get you a dog so I raised money but someone stole it(sobs) you might've hate me now." Jango lifts up Boba's chin."Oh baby, you didn't have to get me a gift. But that is another reason of why I love you. Besides we have a dog and that money..well..I thought it was mine." Boba grinned and the promised dog ran up to him. "I love you daddy, happy birthday." He kissed his dad's cheek. Jango peppered Boba's face with kisses also."I love you too Boba and thank you." Boba has the best dad in the world!

 **[10 years old:**

Jango is dead. The Jedi killed him. Boba is so mad! "I will avenge my daddy's death and kill all Jedi, they will feel my wrath!" He started quietly crying. He touched his father's casket. "I'm sad that you're gone daddy. I miss you so much." Boba loves his daddy. And now he is gone.

The End.

 **Thank you guys for reading. This is so happy but sad at the same time. Just a reminder and you guys already know it, I don't own any Star Wars characters in this story. Please review and comment. I'm happy to be apart of fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[13 years old:**

Boba was still grieving about his father's death 3 years ago. He was sent to Zam Wessell's mom to stay with for a while. But now he has a new reason to cry! It's kinda complicated to some of you maybe, but, he was kinnaped on a mission and he was turned into a girl. Anakin Skywalker saw Boba as a girl and thought she was a random single lady. Unfortunately, Anakin was in a love spell by an evil enchantress and accidentally, with forgiveness from the council, disobeyed the Jedi order and made love with Boba and got him pregnant. 5 weeks after that incident, Boba felt sick and went to the doctor. In which he doctor told him that he was 4 days pregnant with a child. Boba fainted with a dramatic gasp. **"(Gasp!)"** he woke up later in his bed. Boba really liked Anakin and knew that he was with Padme. He was sorry of not trying harder to fight back, and didn't want his actions to affect Anakin. He was also afraid because at his time, if your pregnant by accident or not, it's really dangerous and fatal, when pregnant or giving birth, you could die on the spot. And it's hard for it to be detected except if you see it yourself. Boba however, leaned down and kissed the flat stomach." Love you baby, I'm gonna try to fight for you." Wow! He never thought he would use that voice or words. Oh well, it is his child after all.

[ **14 years old:**

Boba Fett was afraid. He out smarted death once again and was due to give birth very soon. He met with Anakin and Anakin, blinded by anger but forgiven by the force and the council, yelled at Boba and pushed him away. Saying, that Boba is the cruelest liar a bounty hunter could ever be, even if he was visibly fat! ( No offense boba).

The day has come. It started with Boba walking near a market and hospital, just taking a walk. Until, he felt pain and something wet, leaking in his pants, when he secretly looked inside, he was shocked that he saw blood mixed with water. He is in labor. He somehow carefully speed over to the nearest hospital yelling," I AM PREGNANT! IM IN LABOR! PLEASE HELP ME! OUCH!" Kind nurses and doctors raced over and brought Boba to a room. Moments later, he gave birth to a little baby girl. She had hair that is black as night but was kinda styled like Anakin. She also has Anakin's eyes... And his lips. But luckily not everything else. Anakin soon got the news when she was 6 hours old and raced to Boba's side. Boba looked at him angrily, holding his baby to his chest, " What are you doing here Jedi! You didn't at least supported me when I told you everything! Even the council told you that! All you wanted was to be with Pademe and put more of your loyalty to the Jedi order." His eyes were filled with tears, hanging by a thread. Anakin frowned and took Boba's face, making it face him. "Boba, I'm sorry that I was never here for you. (Brushes lips against his) Me and Pademe are not really on good terms after she found out I impregnated you. Baby, I am so sorry. Please let me be there for our daughter." Boba's breath hitched and he chocked back a sob. Anakin connected their lips in a searing kiss. He poured all of his love and apology into it and flicked his tounge to coax Boba's lips to open. When it did, he softly plunged his time tounge inside. Their wet muscles danced and the two countinued to kiss until they were out of air. The parents looked into each other's eyes. " I love you Baby." Said Anakin. " I ... love you too." Whispered Boba.

 **[15 years old:**

The baby was named Hannah Gisile Fett Skywalker. Today is her 1st birthday. Anakin frantically shopped at every store to get the party stuff. Meanwhile, Boba was forced by Mama Wesell to be girly and was dressing his daughter with a silky and washable dress that was pink and fluffy. While, also putting a crown of thorns free roses as red as blood. After dress up and having stuff for the party. The couple made food and invited everyone to be at the party. Everybody danced, chat and eat. Now it was cake time! Yummy, yum, yum. When Hannah got her slice. She decided to screw her act of acting ladylike. She was a baby for crying out loud! Hannah was about to grab a piece of cake until her head was pushed down. Hannah layed still, pressing her face deeper into the cake. Boba pulled her back up and saw that her face is covered in frosting! She let out a chuckle, then a giggle. Finally she was laughing her face off! "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Funny!" Everyone cooed and laughed along with her. Anakin surprisingly being the serious and over protective one, playfully glared at Boba and got a napkin to wipe off Hannah's face. Then he and Boba kissed he repeatedly. Until, that is, when Hannah inherited Boba's growl. Anakin jump away from her and frowned.. Hannah was laughing at him! " Hey!" Complained Anakin. He was his normal self, sounding so childish. But everybody kept laughing and were rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs. "Aw, it's okay Jedi.' Cooed Boba. Anakin frowned even more. " I'm your lover Boba, you can call me Annie or Anakin, please." Boba ignored him and just chucked. " Come here Jedi." He said. Anakin kept frowning but did as he was told. Boba pulled him into a heated, deep and searing kiss.

 _Officially, The End._

 **Thank you reading you guys, if you all didn't know this was gonna end in this new chapter, I am sorry. But I hope you guys liked it. Feel welcome to give me any feedback. You can give suggestions too but let it be nice or else your in trouble and will be block if I'm allowed and found out how. But anyway thank you and I hope you give more reviews. Also please, if one of my stories are your favorite, please favorite them and maybe message/ "friend" me.**


End file.
